The Administrative Core will be responsible for all administrative activities associated with the Program Project and will ensure that the Program operates according to its objectives, NIH guidelines and Stanford's policies. SpecificalIy, the Core will be responsible for budgetary management, analyses and projections for the Program and coordination and scheduling of meetings and conferences for all the Project Leaders and collaborators. The Core will also be responsible for the coordination and preparation of the annual progress reports, and will act as a liaison to the components of the Program and NIH in order to facilitate clear, effective and succinct communication. =ERFORMANCE